


Reestablish

by negligibleCatharsis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negligibleCatharsis/pseuds/negligibleCatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peko?”</p>
<p>“Yes, bocchan?” It’s a little fucked up, he thinks, that she’s calling him that while he’s inside of her, and it’s way fucked up that she sounds the exact same as she does when she asks him what he wants for dinner.</p>
<p>“Listen, uh. Do you want this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reestablish

The first time, he just chalks it up to her being nervous- they both are.

The second time, he’s a little weirded out, but she was talking about being kind of tired earlier, so maybe that’s it.

The third time, he can’t think of any more excuses to tell himself. 

“Peko?”

“Yes, bocchan?” It’s a little fucked up, he thinks, that she’s calling him that while he’s inside of her, and it’s way fucked up that she sounds the exact same as she does when she asks him what he wants for dinner.

“Listen, uh. Do you want this?”

“I am here to fulfill your needs and fantasies.” 

“Don’t say shit like that, Peko, c’mon!” He pulls out of her and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from her because if he looks into her eyes he might throw up. She hadn’t told him to stop, she hadn’t acted like she hated it, but… fuck. 

“Why did you stop?” 

“Because you weren’t fucking enjoying it! Shit, Peko, I don’t even know if you actually want to… to do it with me.”

He feels her sit up as the bed moves slightly, and she sits next to him. He sees the curves of her knees and the graceful lines of her legs and the coarse silver hair peeking out from where her thighs are pressed together. “Of course I want to make love with you, bocchan. It is part of my role, if you desire it.”

“Stop talking like that! Forget the “role” shit! What do _you_ want?!” He grabs her hand tightly and locks eyes with her and he can feel himself trembling but he doesn’t care if she sees. She looks surprised, and her cheeks turn pink. Her gaze drops to her knees, and she says nothing for a few minutes. When she finally responds, it ‘s in a whisper so quiet Fuyuhiko almost misses it.

“I want you.”

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that ‘cause you think you have to?”

“I am certain. I was only trying to comply with what I believed you wanted, but I see now that I failed in that regard.” Though her face remains blank, her voice holds a note of bitterness and disappointment. Fuyuhiko leans over and kisses her cheek, earning a blush. 

“You didn’t fail, okay? You did what you thought was best, but if we do this, it’s not just for me. It’s for both of us, Peko. I want you to enjoy it, too.” 

This time, she leans over to kiss him, and her lips are soft against his. His eyelids flutter shut and his hands find their way to the back of her neck. He brushes his fingers through her hair, unbraided for the occasion, and feels her sigh lightly against his lips. They break apart and Fuyuhiko takes both of Peko’s hands in his. 

“Do you wanna try again? With what you want?”

“Y-yes. I would.”

“Then I want you to take the lead. Show me what you like.” Fuyuhiko presses a kiss to the back of her hand before offering her his hands. Peko hesitates for just a second before quickly shifting herself and swinging a leg over his so she’s straddling his lap. He can’t help but let out a hiss as she slides against him, still wet from earlier. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses him again, but more urgently than before. His hands come to rest on her hips as she brushes her tongue against his bottom lip and presses her chest against his. He can feel the contrast of her hard nipples on her soft breasts against his chest and the contact makes his dick throb.

Peko grinds her hips down against him as she presses her tongue into his mouth and it takes every ounce of self-control he has just to sit still and kiss her back. His cock is still hard against his stomach and with every gyration of her hips he can feel her clit rubbing against it. Peko sighs into his mouth and every inch of him aches with arousal. When she finally breaks away to catch her breath, Fuyuhiko sees just how flushed she is and figures he’s probably not far behind. It takes him several seconds to realize she’s staring at him and it might just be his imagination but she looks like between her not kissing him and opening her mouth to speak she’s turned an even brighter shade of red. 

“Bocchan, I would….erm, will you please… I would like for you to- to eat me out.” She barely makes it through the sentence before burying her face in the crook of his neck. The heat radiating off her face is nothing short of incredible. 

“I’ll do it one condition- you gotta call me Fuyuhiko. None of that ‘bocchan’ shit- please.”

She takes a shuddery breath, raises her head to look him dead in the eye, and says, “Eat me out, Fuyuhiko.” 

Suddenly it’s his turn to blush and avert his gaze, but he doesn’t have time to compose himself before Peko is pushing on his chest, guiding him down so his back is flat on the bed and she’s crawling up, straddling his chest, trailing kisses as she goes. Before he can fully process what’s happening her thighs are around his head and her vulva is centimeters from his face and he’s panicking, just a little, because for all his talk he’s never done this before and it’s never gonna be more important than right now. 

Fuyuhiko takes a deep breath, breathing in Peko’s scent, thick and heady and warm and so _Peko_ as he brings his hands back to her hips, holding her steady above him as he turns his head to kiss the soft skin of her upper thigh. He kisses as much of her thigh as he can reach before turning to her other leg and repeating the process. From the way she trembles slightly with every kiss, he assumes he’s doing all right so far. When he can’t reach any more of her leg, he moves higher, kissing the crease between her thigh and her vulva and rubbing circles against her hips and then pressing his lips against hers. 

She’s so warm and still a little slick and he slides his tongue out to taste her and she shudders. Peko is salty and a little bitter and he digs his fingers into her hips harder and runs his tongue along her cunt. Her hips jerk forward and down, almost involuntarily, causing his nose to brush against her clit. The extra contact has her thighs trembling around him so he continues rubbing circles against her hips as he licks her again. 

The view from between Peko’s legs is everything he’s ever wanted- the soft curve of her belly, the full roundness of her breasts swaying with every movement, and her face, silver hair framing closed eyes with long lashes and an open mouth with swollen pink lips- he has to take a moment just to keep himself from coming then and there. 

“Fuck, Peko…” he groans just before she grinds herself down against his face again. He takes that as a hint to stop talking and oh-so-gently grazes his teeth against her clit before completely pressing his mouth over it and sucking. His mouth has Peko bringing her hands to the bedsheets so she can seize them in her fists. Even around her thighs Fuyuhiko can hear how labored her breathing is and his cock throbs. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold out like this but he definitely wants to see her get off before he does. 

He keeps sucking on her clit and flicking his tongue against it while the whispered curses turn to desperate groans and Peko is grinding down on his face harder and more insistently than ever. She has to be close, he thinks, so he doesn’t let up. His efforts pay off when Peko shudders, freezes, and lets out a noise that’s half-sob, half-sigh as she goes limp.

The only thing keeping Peko from collapsing on him is his hands on her hips, which he uses to guide her off of him and down to the bed so she’s laying next to him. She’s breathing hard and flushed red and her pupils are so blown he can barely see the red of her eyes and Peko has never been more beautiful. Fuyuhiko leans over to kiss her, mixing the taste of her cunt with the taste of her mouth and he feels like he’s drowning in her. When they break apart, she smiles at him. 

“Please take me, Fuyuhiko.”

“Are- are you sure? You’re not just saying that? Because, uh, I’m-“

“Please. I want you. I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me and I want to watch you as you do.” 

If he hadn’t been hard before, he is now. His throat is tight as he whispers, “Alright,” and moves so he’s holding himself over her. She’s so beautiful like this, splayed out on the bed, flushed from the tips of her ears to her shoulders and still struggling to catch her breath. Fuyuhiko leans down to kiss her as he presses two fingers against and into her. She’s wet and soft and as he curls his fingers inside her she shifts her hips closer to him and exhales sharply. He repeats the motion twice before adding a third finger and pressing further into her. 

“Bo- Fuyuhiko, please…” she whispers and he understands. He presses a kiss to her parted lips as he pulls his fingers out and slowly, carefully presses himself into her. She’s so tight and so wet he can’t help but hiss. When his hips are pressed completely against hers Peko’s breath hitches and she arches her back so that her breasts are pressed against his chest. Fuyuhiko leans into her, kissing her briefly on the lips before trailing his mouth down to her neck. As he pulls back and presses into her again he drags his teeth along her skin before sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“You’re so wet.” He murmurs against her neck. Her response is to grind her hips against his, pushing him in deeper. He groans and thrusts into her again, already feeling himself getting close to the edge. His next thrust is faster, harder, and Peko is breathing his name as he leaves another mark on her, this one on the front of her throat. He’s panting as he thrusts into her again and again and again until-

“Fuck, Peko, fuck-“ The sheer intensity of his orgasm almost makes him black out and it’s everything he can do to keep from collapsing on top of her. Fuyuhiko manages to shudder his way through his orgasm before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her on the bed. His vision is slightly blurry and his mind is hazy enough that it takes him a moment to realize that Peko is fingering herself beside him.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, let me help-“

“I’m- ah, I’m so close, please just- ahh, touch me-“ 

He quickly rolls onto his side and leans in towards her, pressing his mouth to her neck and planting wet kisses on her heated skin as he cups her breasts in his hands and starts to squeeze them. Peko is writhing under him and he can hear the soft, wet sounds of her fucking herself and if he hadn’t just come he’d be so hard right now. He runs his thumbs over her nipples as his mouth moves lower, brushing kisses over her collarbone and down to her breast. His tongue replaces his thumb and he sucks and licks at her before gently scraping his teeth against her. He’s about to move his mouth to other breast as she comes with a breathy curse. Fuyuhiko presses a kiss to her sternum, another to her mouth, and wraps her in his arms. She’s so warm against him he’s worried she might combust. 

“Was that… good for you, bocchan?”

“Yeah, it was incredible. Did you enjoy it, Peko?”

“Yes, thank you for allowing me to indulge myself.”

“Y’know you don’t have to ask my permission to enjoy sex, right? Actually, I’m gonna go ahead and say that you have to ask my permission to have a bad time. I want you to get off. I want to get you off. Don’t feel like you gotta ask. Please.”

“As you wish. Thank you.” She turns her head to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“Peko?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Fuyuhiko.”


End file.
